Dem Video Games
by BlueCrackers
Summary: The Mai HiME crew decide to play some video games... Small one-shots featuring a variety of video games. First chapter: Amnesia the Dark Descent.
1. Amnesia the Dark Descent

"Holy fucking shit!"

Natsuki jumped back on her computer chair as a brute gatherer moaned, running after her character, Daniel. It swiped at Daniel once, hitting him and showing bloodied claw marks on the computer screen.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" She panicked, turning into one of the rooms and closing the door, only for it to be hacked down by the brute.

Natsuki made Daniel run to the room's corner, in a barricade of barrels and chairs, moving them in front of him and turning off his lantern. She heard the door finally break, and the creature's moaning got louder as it approached.

As it finally got loud enough that she could tell it was right behind her defence, the moaning stopped abruptly. Natsuki paused. Should she go check if it was gone, or stay there in case it was still there?

After a minute or two of no moans or noises, Natsuki deemed it safe to go.

She clicked the objects covering her sight and slowly moved the barrels and chairs away carefully, making sure that it didn't hit anything as she moved them away from her path. Finally being able to see past the blockade, she grinned. There was no brute in sight.

She walked further out of her safety zone and to the broken down door, ready to go on to the next part of the game.

"Hah. No brute can scare me, I'm too epi-"

She was cut off when the brute jumped out from it's hiding place outside the room and next to the door frame with a loud growl, swiping at Daniel with it's hooked cleaver that was embedded in his arm.

Natsuki let out a shrill, girlish scream at this, watching as blood covered the screen and words appeared, indicating that she had been killed.

Loud guffawing echoed from behind her in the dark room. Nao was bent over on the couch, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"Who knew you were such a girl, mutt!" She taunted, her sentence pausing often to let out gasps of air and laughs.

Natsuki growled. "I'd like to see _YOU _try this game, spider." She frowned, but it slowly came up to a smirk. "Bet you wouldn't last an hour playing this game in the dark like I did." She smirked, crossing her arms as Nao's laughter instantly halted.

"Oh, you're on." Nao smirked, standing from the couch and walking to the computer. "Move aside, mutt. I have a game to own." She sneered as Natsuki got up and swapped seats with Nao.

-1 hour later-

Nao was curled up into a ball, on the floor, next to the computer desk where the game over sign was showing on the computer. "The water... Don't go in the water..." She muttered to herself, eyes wide open as she hugged her legs closer.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was in the next room, cuddled up to Shizuru in bed (in clothes of course, you perverts). She nuzzled Shizuru's neck, letting out a sigh of content.

"Shizuru, you're so warm..." Natsuki smiled, cracking open an eye to look up at Shizuru.

"Is that you, my love?"

"HOLY FUCK!"

-End Chapter 1-

-Omake-

Shizuru blinked. It was the day after, and her roommates Natsuki and Nao were acting strange after they played that game... What was it called again? _'Amnesia the Dark Descent, if I'm correct...' _

So, later that night, she decided to play the game that supposedly scarred her favourite puppy and mischevious roommate.

-The next day-

"WHO THE FUCK SMASHED MY COMPUTER SCREEN?" 

A/N:

**Well. This was fun to write. Please review! **

**Next chapter: SKYRIM!**


	2. Skyrim

**Chapter 2: Skyrim**

Natsuki grinned, holding the game case of one of the best games **ever.** Of course, to obtain this precious item, she had to line up at the game store with food, her wallet, and a sleeping bag a day before it came out so she could get a copy. Shizuru, of course, wasn't very happy when Natsuki dragged her along.

After Shizuru found out they couldn't have sexy time that night while waiting in line (not because of the public indecency, because Natsuki was too busy staring at the pop out of the game), she left Natsuki for home with a bit of reluctance, worried about Natsuki's well being.

By the time the game came out, Natsuki was pushing, shoving and screaming at all the other people trying to buy a copy. After a good mosh pit, she finally got one, and happily drove home on her motorbike, holding one handlebar to steer with one hand, and securely holding the game case to her chest, speeding much more than the legal limit in a hurry to get home. She even ignored Shizuru's greeting as she slammed open the front door, much to a sad Shizuru's dismay.

And now here she was, sitting cross legged in front of her xbox 360, staring at the case giddily. After a minute, her body started working on it's own, opening the case quickly, taking out the disc with care, and sticking it in the disc tray of her xbox 360 shakily, trying not to even get a speck of dust on the precious disc, of which she paid 70 of her hard earned dollars.

Finally putting the disc in, she grabbed the xbox controller and sprinted to the sofa, landing heavily on it and almost knocking it over in the process. Unable to stop shaking in excitement, she started the game...

_**-4 days later-**_

Mai knocked on the door to Shizuru's and Natsuki's apartment, concern written all over her face. She had just gotten a call from Shizuru a few minutes earlier, in which she was asked to come over and help Natsuki. That call confused Mai; Shizuru was the one that could do anything for Natsuki, and vice-versa. Why ask _her _to help?

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a dishevelled and tearful Shizuru. Ushering Mai in, Shizuru closed the door behind them. She then turned to Mai, a worried, yet hopeful expression on her face as she looked at the redhead.

"T-Tokiha-san," She started, and Mai noted how Shizuru stuttered. Shizuru didn't stutter.. _Ever. _

_'This must be really serious if Shizuru is acting this way,' _Mai thought, nodding for Shizuru to continue on.

"N-Natsuki," Shizuru continued, "Sh-She..." She trailed off, looking away in shame... Or was it jealousy?

"Go on," Mai coaxed.

"Sh-She.. She loves her game more than she does me!" Shizuru cried, finally breaking down into sobs.

Mai blinked. "... What?" She asked blankly, although her inner self was extremely pissed off. _**This **_is what Shizuru called her for?

A frown marred her face and her eyes narrowed as she stormed off in the direction of Natsuki's and Shizuru's room. Approaching the door, she opened it harshly. The poor hinges nearly ripped off from the force, and Mai.. Well, she was pissed. In the room was Natsuki, on the bed, staring at her TV screen with xbox controller in hand and microphone on head.

Natsuki had bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy, she looked like she hadn't showered for the four days she had been sitting there playing that **stupid **game, and there were empty bags of chips and candy wrappers scattered around the floor, as well as a few (spilled) drinks and cans.

The room was dark, despite it being only 2 in the afternoon. The curtains were drawn, all the lamps were off, and the only light source was emanating from the TV screen, which Natsuki was staring at while expertly flicking at the buttons on the controllers, and the hallway where Mai was standing.

"Chie, you got 100 conjuring yet?" Natsuki spoke into the microphone as she checked her skill screens. A reply was seemingly made from Chie in her headphones, and Natsuki laughed. "That's pathetic! Only 98? You suck spider ass!" She said obnoxiously, "I have 100 conjuring, restoration and destruction, and my illusion is level 99! You can't beat th- **What? **I do _so _have a life!" She screamed into the mic, scowling.

And that was the last straw for Mai.

Mai's face contorted into disgust as she stomped into the room, standing in front of the TV screen blocking Natsuki's view. Panicking, Natsuki smashed at the pause button, before giving the Kuga death glare at Mai. Mai didn't budge.

"Mai! Move to the side a bit, will you?" Natsuki complained. "And Chie, shut up!"

Mai growled in response. "No." She stated simply. "Natsuki Kuga, you **will **get off your ass and get a life!" She stated firmly, crossing her arms as she leaned forward menacingly.

"What? I **do **have a life, thank you very much," Natsuki growled back, "And my ass likes me on it!" A pause. "Ignore that last statement!"

"Natsuki, when was your ass last shagged by Shizuru, huh?" Mai asked, frowning. "Get off, or else."

Natsuki smirked. "Or else what?" She decided to ignore the butt rape thing. Although, she did miss the feeling..

Mai smirked coldly, before looking around the room. "Natsuki, you're like a vampire with all this darkness!"

"Er-"

"And when did you last have a shower? You stink!"

"I-"

"Get some sleep, get a job, get a life and get laid!"

"I do have a job, thoug-"

"Do you want me to bring a negi in this room?"

"NO-!"

In Natsuki's blushing and flushing attempt to answer Mai's questions, she didn't notice Mai go to her xbox. Or open the disc tray (WITHOUT saving the game, mind you). Or taking the game disc out and snapping it in half. Only when the irritable 'snap' resounded did Natsuki notice what Mai was doing.

She gaped in horror.

Dropping the disc halves, Mai dusted off her hands and walked out. "By the way, Natsuki," She called over her shoulder, "Morrowind beats that Skyrim shit to the curb."

Natsuki could only stare at Mai's back in horror as she left. Shizuru could only go commando and jump Natsuki then and there. And lastly, Mai could only go back to her house, back onto her computer and resume her Morrowind game that was rudely interrupted by Shizuru's phone call.

Lives? Psh. Overrated.

-omake-

Mai's phone rung once again, only an hour after she dealt with Natsuki. Pausing her game, she picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked irritably.

There was choked sobs on the other line as a girl's voice spoke. "M-Mai?" It said weakly.

Mai stood up from her chair, a panicked expression on her face. "Aoi? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Was Aoi taken advantage of? Was she hurt? Did her tampon get stuck inside? WHAT WAS EVEN HAPPENING?

"M-Mai," Aoi sobbed, "It's Chie! She- She-"

Mai paused. It couldn't be...

"SHE LOVES SKYRIM MORE THAN ME!"

Mai flipped the table.

Natsuki and Shizuru had beautiful man babies.

Aoi and Chie had sexy time while Chie finished watching mammoths fall from the sky.

And Nao? Well, she was in the neutral zone, playing Oblivion, and playing it safe.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p>… <strong>Just so you know, this fic should not be taken seriously. It's probably total crack. Especially Shizuru and Mai. GLOB, WHAT HAVE I DONE?<strong>

… **Oh yeah. Created hilarious (at least I think so) and game-related fics with lesbians, sexy time and raep.**

**Anyway, this chapter took a while, because of absolutely no reason. Busy, maybe? But anyway. I made it longer since it was late. ;o LOVE ME!  
><strong>

**Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts! You guys are the ShizNat! (Oh. Funnys are funny. Especially mine. ;o) Keep the reviews coming, and I love you.**

**Next chapter: GEARS OF WAR 3!  
><strong>


End file.
